Lizzie's Sick Day
by SensationalShay
Summary: Lizzie calls in sick.


A/N: There is a fic prompt going around Tumblr about how either Red or Lizzie are slightly hurt and needing the other one to help care for them. I'm not sure this would fall under that but…"shrugs"

As always any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

No Tom in this story. I hate that guy!

Also, no Hudson this time

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

The Post Office. Wednesday. 1:40PM

"ACHOO! AHHCHOOO!"

"Are you okay?" Ressler asked looking over at Lizzie from his desk.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just allergies." Lizzie said as she wiped her nose and threw the tissue into her already full trash can that was by her desk.

"It's not allergies Keen. You have been getting worse over the past 2 days. Go to the doctor." Ressler said to her with a frown.

"I'm not going to the doctor. Even if I was sick, which I am NOT, there wouldn't be anything he could." Lizzie said to him.

Ressler didn't have a chance to reply. Lizzie immediately went into another coughing fit. Her couch sounds bad Ressler thought to himself. It was way to deep for it to just be a normal cough.

Meera came into their office just as Lizzie blew her nose once again. She don't look so good Meera thought to herself. Her eyes looked glassy and unfocused looking.

"I came in to tell you Cooper wants us all in his office." Meera said with a frown as she looked at how pitiful Liz looked.

"Aram must have found something." Ressler said as he stood up from his chair.

Three days before, Red had come in to the Post Office to give them a new name on the Blacklist. Matthew Dalton. A 37 year old Wall Street stockbroker, financial advisor and accountant for some of Washington's most powerful big wigs. Red said he was big on insider trading.

When Red said that Lizzie and the rest of the team sat in shock. Not because of the insider trading thing but because he was even on Red's list.

"Reddington that's not really a surprise. I thought you were after the big fish?" Cooper had asked with a grin.

"Oh I am Harold." Red had said with a smug grin on his face. "He's on my list because he also has a small gambling problem. The man will place a bet on anything. Cards, sports, the ponies it don't matter."

"So?" Ressler said.

"So he isn't very good. He loses far more then he wins. Which put him deeply in debt a few years back. When a gambler is broke he will do whatever he has to do to get money. Over the past five years he has been stealing money from some of the most powerful politicians in Washington." Red said.

"Okay. Aram get on it. See what you can dig up." Cooper said to Aram, who was sitting at the far end of the table.

"There's more Harold." Red said. "About two years ago, the wife of a politician filed for divorce and during the divorce proceedings of course all their finance records had to be looked up and gone over. Matthew panicked since he hadn't won enough to put the money back. So he took from Uncle Sam."

The room was silent as they looked at Red.

"What?" Cooper said with a frown.

"Since then Matthew has gambled away a little over $200 million of the tax payers money." Red said with a grin. "That's why he's on the list.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie exclaimed. Red had laughed at her expression.

"I'll be right behind you guys. I just have to run to the bathroom." Lizzie said as she got up from her chair.

Meera and Ressler nodded as they made their way to Cooper's office.

Lizzie didn't make an appearance till a few minutes later. Looking worse then before she went into the bathroom.

"Keen I was just telling Malik and Ressler that Aram found more then enough on Dalton to get a warrant and bring him in. I was going to send the three of you to get him but I don't want you out in the field till you are well." Director Cooper said to Lizzie as she sat down in the chair in front of Cooper's desk.

"Sir, I'm perfectly fine. I can do my job." Lizzie said in a hoarse voice.

"Keen you are sick. I'm not sending one of my top agents out when they are sick. That's finale." Cooper said to Lizzie sternly.

Lizzie sighed and said, "Yes Sir."

Cooper nodded before saying, "Cooper. Malik. Find Aram. He was getting together the warrant. When you have it, get a team together and head out."

Ressler and Meera nodded before standing up. Lizzie started to get up to leave too but felt very dizzy and had to sit back down.

"Keen are you alright?" Cooper asked looking at her.

"Yes, Sir. I just got a bit dizzy that's all. Probably from blowing my nose so much. I'll be fine." Lizzie said rubbing her head.

Meera walked over to Lizzie and put her hand on her head.

"Liz you are burning up." Meera said with a concern voice.

"Keen I'm sending you home. You are sick and are in no shape to be here. I also don't want you coming back here till you are completely well. No arguments." Cooper said firmly.

"Yes, Sir." Lizzie said. She felt to bad to argue.

"Do we need to drop you off before heading out to pick up Dalton?" Meera asked.

"No no that's silly. I don't live far and plus I don't want to leave my car here. I'll be fine. I can drive myself." Lizzie said standing up again, only slower.

Cooper, Meera and Ressler looked at each other but agreeing.

Lizzie went back to her office to pick up her things before heading towards the elevator.

* * *

The Next Day. 9AM. Lizzie's House.

The sounds of Lizzie vomiting echoed throughout her home the next morning.

"Ugh." Lizzie groaned as she rested her head on the toilet seat. She had finally admitted to herself around 7:00PM last night that she was in fact sick. Very sick. After flushing the toilet Lizzie picked herself up and moved slowly over to the sink to brush her teeth.

After she finished brushing, she slowly made her way back to the bedroom. Just walking that little ways felt like miles to Lizzie. She had just flopped onto the bed when her cell phone rang. Turning over to pick up her phone that was on the night table, Lizzie looked at it and saw Nick's Pizza. Lizzie sighed but answered the call.

"'Lo?" Lizzie said softly.

"Lizzie! I just landed. My business in Finland took a little longer then I anticipated." Red said. He had left for Finland right after his last visit to the Post Office when he told the team about Matthew Dalton. No one had heard from him since then. "Since I haven't heard from you, can I assume the business with Dalton went smoothly?"

Lizzie grunted into the phone. She could feel herself drifting in and out of sleep.

"Lizzie, Dembe informed me that the GPS tracker on your car is at your house. You should be at work by now. Are you unwell?" Red asked.

Lizzie grunted again.

"I'll be there soon." Red said before hanging up.

Lizzie grunted into the phone once again before finally falling asleep with the phone pressed between her ear and the pillow.

"Lizzie? Lizzie I need you to wake up. Lizzie the doctor needs to look you over."

She could hear a very familiar deep voice speaking to her but she couldn't seem to open her eyes. They felt very heavy and she was just so sleepy.

"Lizzie. Wake up."

The voice was shaking her now. It was hurting her skin. Lizzie could feel herself frowning. Why couldn't people just leave her alone. Lizzie turned her head and managed to crack open her eyes to see a blurry Red standing over her.

"Lizzie. I need you to wake up. I've brought a doctor to have a look at you. You look terrible." Red said looking down on her.

Typical man. Always expecting you to look your best Lizzie thought.

Lizzie had to blink a couple of times before her vision became clear. She saw Red was standing next to her bed wearing a chocolate brown three piece suit and holding his hat in his left hand. She saw Dembe standing in the doorway and a man who she did not know just in front of him holding a black bag.

"Come on Lizzie sit up. John here is charging a fortune for this house call." Red said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help her sit up.

When she finally was able to partially sit up, the man whom she assumed was John stepped forward.

"Good afternoon Ms. Keen. I'm Dr. John Harland. Can you tell me your symptoms?" The doctor said looking at her.

Lizzie swallowed before saying, "Well I have a sore throat, my head hurts, my nose is running, both ears hurt, my head feels like it's coming off my shoulders, my body is killing me and my chest hurts every time I breath or cough."

"Any fever?"

"Yeah all night. The last time I took it was this morning and it was 102. I've been taking Motrin every couple of hours but I don't think it's helping." Lizzie says as the doctor runs his hands along her throat.

"Vomiting or diarrhea?"

"Yeah diarrhea yesterday but that stopped when the vomiting kicked in late last night." Lizzie said.

The doctor said nothing else as he put on his stethoscope to listen to her chest.

After a couple of minutes he said, "Well Ms. Keen without taking you in and doing some tests I can't know for sure but I think you have a slight case of bronchitis and the flu. Now, I can give you antibiotics and an albuterol inhaler for the bronchitis but there isn't really anything I can do for the flu. That's just going to have to run it's course."

"Ugh!" Lizzie said laying her head back down on the pillow.

"You do need to drink as much as you can. If you have been vomiting since last night you are no doubt dehydrated. Motrin is good for the fever. Keep taking that and try to get plenty of sleep but do try to get up and move around a little bit. I know you don't feel good but you do need to walk around and sit up as much as you can." The doctor says before turning to Red.

"I'll swing by the pharmacy to drop off her prescriptions on the way back to my office. It shouldn't take more then an hour for them to fill them. She needs to start taking the antibiotics right away. I don't want the bronchitis turning into pneumonia."

Red nods his head. "Anything else she needs?"

"It wouldn't hurt for her to have a humidifier in here. It will help her to breathe and a heating pad for her body aches. The main thing is for her to drink liquids. Sticking to an all liquid diet for a couple of days goes without saying. Soup, Jell-O and maybe some dry toast later on. I really don't want her vomiting anymore if we can help it." The doctor says to Red.

Red nods his head. The doctor turns back around to address Lizzie.

"Ms. Keen I will…." The doctor starts to say but sees Lizzie has fallen back asleep.

"Red I will drop these prescriptions off at the CVS up the road. It's not far from here and they are usually pretty quick." The doctor says packing up his bag.

"Thanks John. I appreciate you coming on your lunch break." Red said holding out his hand.

"Thank you for making it worth coming on my lunch break." The doctor says laughing, shaking Red's hand.

The doctor heads for the bedroom doorway and Dembe escorts him out.

Red turns back to watch Lizzie sleep. He could tell by her breathing that her chest was very congested. Her face was red and blotchy yet pale, nose red and chapped and by the slight frown on her sleeping face, her body was hurting her. Red turned to leave the room and head back downstairs

"Raymond?" Dembe said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dembe could you please head to the store and pick up a few things. She's going to be down for a few days at least and she's going to need some things." Red said as he walked into the living room, taking off his jacket. He placed both his jacket and his hat on Lizzie's couch before turning back to Dembe.

"Pick her up some chicken noodle soup and a few cans of chicken and beef broth. In case she can't handle the noodles. Get some ginger ale, several boxes of Kleenex, a humidifier, a couple boxes of saltine crackers and maybe a fresh loaf of bread. I saw she had enough Motrin and Vick's rub by her bedside table so don't need that."

Dembe nodded. "Anything else?"

"Swing by the pharmacy. By the time you finish her medicine should be ready. " Red said.

Dembe nodded. "Will you be alright here alone?"

Red laughed and put his arm around Dembe, walking him to the door. "I survived many years on my own without you watching over me my friend. I'll be fine."

Dembe nodded before he made his way out of the house, heading to the car parked out front.

After he left, Red made his way back upstairs. Walking into Lizzie's bedroom he sees that she is still asleep. He walks over to the bed and places his hand on her forehead. Still warm but not to bad Red thought to himself. He turns and begins to look around the bedroom. It's the first time he's been in her bedroom. Well during the day anyways. He likes what he sees. Not over done with accessories, no cliché flowers anywhere, no horrible hotel room paintings on the walls. Warm, inviting, calm. Very Lizzie.

He noticed that on the bottom of her bedside table there were several stacks of books. He bends down to have a look.

A Measure of a Man by Sidney Poitier.

Furious Love: Elizabeth, Richard and the Marriage of the Century.

Evita: The Real Life of Eva Peron.

Benjamin Franklin: An American Life.

High Society - Life of Grace Kelly.

For Whom The Bell Tolls by Ernest Hemmingway

The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald

The Complete Novels of Jane Austen

Vanity Fair: 100 Years.

The Light Between Oceans by M.L. Stedman

A Brief History of Time by Stephan Hawking.

The Art Forger by B.A Shapiro

The Perfect Collector by Kathleen Tessaro

It appears Elizabeth Keen is quite the reader of all kinds of books. While looking, Red notices another book on top of the nightstand underneath a box of tissues.

Love Letters of Great Men and Women. From The Eighteenth Century to the Present Day by CH Charles.

It had a bookmark in the middle, marking Lizzie's place. Red stands up and chooses that one. He un does his tie and rolls up his shirt sleeves before taking a seat in the oversized accent chair Lizzie has in the corner of the room. He makes himself comfortable before beginning to read from the beginning.

* * *

"Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - What tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell.

Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.

ever thine.

ever mine.

ever ours.

Ludwig van Beethoven's letter to his Immortal Beloved.

"Red?"

Red had just finished reading the end of Beethoven's letter when he heard Lizzie's hoarse voice. He looked up quickly to see Lizzie staring at him from her place on the bed.

"Hello Lizzie. How are you feeling?" Red said with a smile as he closed the book. He sat the book down on the small side table that was next to the chair before standing up and making his way over to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked looking up at him.

"Well currently I'm waiting for Dembe's return. I sent him to pick up a few things you may need. I originally came here to check on you. You sounded awful when we spoke on the phone this morning. Do you remember the doctor seeing you?" Red asked.

"Yes. I have the flu." Lizzie stated.

"And bronchitis. He wrote you out a couple of prescriptions. That's one of Dembe's stops. To get your medicine." Red said looking down on her.

"Red you don't have to take care of me. I'm fine on my own." Lizzie said right before going into yet another coughing fit.

"Yes I can see that." Red said with a grin, handing her a handful of tissues.

Just then Red heard the faint sound of a slamming car door.

"Excuse me for a moment, Lizzie. I do believe Dembe has returned." Red said turning to leave the room.

As he made his way down the stairs, Dembe walked through the front door carrying several plastic bags.

"How did everything go?" Red asked taking a few of the bags from his friend.

"Just fine. No problems." Dembe replied softly. Both men walked into the kitchen placing the bags on the counter.

"How is she?" Dembe asked.

"She just woke up a couple of minutes ago. She needs to take her medicine and drink something as soon as possible." Red said unpacking the bags.

Everything he asked for was there along with a few extra things. A couple of extra toothbrushes, cough drops, nasal spray, some Dramamine, cranberry juice, orange juice, a jar of honey, a box of peppermint tea, a box of ginger tea and two boxes of Gingersnap cookies.

Red held up the box of cookies ad looked at Dembe.

"My sister lived on those when she was pregnant. I thought maybe it would help with her nausea." Dembe said with a shrug.

Red smiled slightly before saying, "Would you start a batch of soup for her Dembe? I'm going to take her up the medicine."

Dembe nodded as Red placed her prescription pills and all the non perishable items back into the bag along with a bottle of water from the refrigerator and a can of ginger ale. As Red walked up the stairs he could hear the sound of Lizzie vomiting again.

Red sighed as he rushed into the bedroom, dropping the bag on the bed and heading into the bathroom. What he saw was the sight of Lizzie bent over the toilet, her hair falling out of the pony tail she put it in long ago. He walked over to her, held her hair back in one hand and patting her back with the other.

Dry heaves were all that remained as Lizzie flushed the toilet and laid her head on her arm. Maybe I should just stay here she thought to herself. The sound of running water brought her back to the present. Red placed a cold wash cloth of her forehead.

"Thank you." Lizzie said softly.

"You're welcome. Can you stand up?"

"I think so." Lizzie said as she pulled herself up with Red help. She made her way over to the sink to once again brush her teeth.

"When you are done I have your medicine. You need drink something too." She heard Red say behind her.

Lizzie brushed her teeth for several minutes trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth. After she finished she walked back into bedroom just as Dembe was walking in carrying a tray.

"I'm not very hun…." Lizzie started to say but was interrupted by Red.

"Lizzie you must try and eat. You need to get fluids in you." he said helping her get in bed. He had propped her pillows up against the headboard for her to lean against.

Lizzie sighed as she tried to get comfortable which wasn't easy since her whole body hurt. Red took the tray from Dembe and placed it in her lap.

"Chicken noodle soup and some crackers. Classic. Try to eat as much as you can." Red said.

Lizzie sighed once again but didn't argue. She was throwing up anyways.

Lizzie slowly ate all the crackers and about half of the soup before she started feeling sick again. Red handed her two of the Dramamine pills and the bottle of water.

"Those should help settle your stomach. I'll give you your antibiotic in a few minutes." Red said taking her tray away.

Lizzie took the pills before turning over on her side and closing her eyes. She must have dozed off for a few minutes because the next thing she knew Red was standing over her with more pills.

"Go back to sleep Lizzie. I'll be here if you need me." Red said putting the water on the night table. Lizzie nodded before closing her eyes once and falling asleep.

The next time she opened her eyes it must have been late afternoon by the light peeking through the closed bedroom blinds. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see Red but did see his tie laying on her dresser that was across the room. Must be downstairs she thought. The sound of the humidifier on her nightstand was the only sound she could hear. She laid very still for several minutes. She didn't feel any better but not any worse either which after the past two days that was saying something. I need a shower she thought to herself. Her hair and body felt greasy against the sheets. She slowly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Going to the dresser she pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas, a pair of panties and a pair of socks. Taking her clothes into the bathroom she shut but did not lock the door.

It took her awhile to shower and wash her hair since she was moving so slowly. Stepping out of the shower she felt tired again but at least she was clean. She had just put on her pajamas when she had to sit down on the toilet lid. She was so exhausted. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" She heard Red say through the door.

"Not really." She responded. Red opened the door and peeked his head in.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling nauseated again?" Red asked.

"No just tired." Lizzie said running her hair through her wet hair.

Red said nothing as he stepped inside the bathroom and picked the pair of socks up off the bathroom counter.

"Give me your foot." Red said bending down. Lizzie looked at him before lifting first her left and then her right foot. After putting on her socks, Red opened up the cabinets under the sink. Finding the hair dryer he was looking for, he stood back up. He plugged in the dryer and turned to Lizzie and said, "Turn around. You don't need a wet head being as sick as you are."

Lizzie turned so her back was to him and Red flipped the dryer on. He blew her hair dry for several minutes, running his fingers through her hair as he did so. After making sure no wet spots remained he turned off the dryer and picked up the hair brush that was sitting next to the sink. Very gently as to not pull her hair, Red ran the brush through her hair. Lizzie smiled slightly. No one had brushed her hair since Sam when she was a child. She forgot how good it felt. Soon enough Red put down the brush and began opening the counter drawers. Finding the hair tie he was looking for, he turned back to Lizzie's hair. He began to slowly part her hair into three equal pieces before, almost expertly, braiding her hair.

"You know how to braid?" Lizzie asked in surprise.

"You know I had a daughter in my past life Lizzie. She liked me doing her hair." Red said softly.

Lizzie smiled at the thought of a young Red sitting on a pink bed, braiding a little girl's hair.

"There all done. Let's get you back into bed." Red said taking hold of her elbow. They made their way back into the bedroom and Lizzie saw her bed was freshly made up with clean sheets.

"I thought clean sheets would make you feel better." Red said helping her into bed.

"Thank you." Lizzie said softly looking up at him.

Red nodded with a grin before saying, "You need to eat again and take another round of your medicine. You were able to keep down the last batch."

Lizzie nodded and Red turned to leave the room. He was only gone for a few minutes before coming back carrying another tray pull of dishes and a fresh bottle of cold water.

"We'll stick with soup tonight and if you feel better tomorrow, maybe you can work your way up to scrambled eggs and dry toast." Red said putting the tray on bed over Lizzie's lap. She saw it was another bowl of chicken noodle soup, more crackers and a small glass bowl of red Jell-O. As Lizzie started eating her dinner, Red sat down and laid back against her headboard next to her and turned on the TV that was hanging on the wall above the dresser. They didn't speak as she ate but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Red had settled on watching the old 1945 black and white movie,"…And Then There Were None." Lizzie had never seen it before and enjoyed watching it while she ate. She was so caught up in the movie that she didn't notice she had finished all her food till Red moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked.

"To give you your medicine and to take your tray back downstairs." Red said walking over to her side of the bed. He gathered up her medicine before handing the pills to her with the bottle of water. "Try to drink as much of that as you can. I'm sure you're still dehydrated."

Lizzie drank small sips of the water as she watched TV.

"You know those stairs are for a young person's knees." Red said walking back into the room. Lizzie giggled watching him walk back around to the empty side of the bed. They laid next to each other and continued to watch the movie.

After a few minutes, Lizzie asked, "Where is Dembe?"

"Oh I sent him home. He'll be back early in the morning." Red replied eyes never leaving the TV.

Lizzie said nothing else as she watched the movie. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Red was standing over her, shaking her awake.

"Lizzie it's time to take another round of your medicine." he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lizzie asked looking towards the window.

"About five hours. It's almost midnight."

Lizzie sat up slightly to take the pills Red had in his hand.

"Are you hungry? Want some more soup?" Red asked.

Lizzie shook her head no.

"You need to eat a little something with those pills. Dembe picked up some pudding when he went to the store?" Red said.

Lizzie again shook her head no.

"How about a scoop of orange sherbet? I'll have a bowl with you?" Red said with a raised eyebrow.

The sherbet would probably feel good against her throat Lizzie thought and nodded her head yes.

Red left and Lizzie looked back towards the TV. One of her favorite old movies was just about to start playing. Pillow Talk with Doris Day and Rock Hudson. She was slightly singing along with the opening theme song when Red made his way back into the room carrying two bowls. After getting settled on "his" side of the bed, Red handed Lizzie her bowl.

"I love this movie." Lizzie said taking a small bite.

Red grinned as he to began eating his sherbet. They once again sat in silence as they watched the movie. This time Lizzie stayed awake till the end. As Red picked up the remote from the nightstand on his side of the bed, Lizzie really looked at him for the first time today. He had taken off his vest and untucked his dress shirt. He also had taken off his dress shoes but left on his black socks. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him look.

"Coming up next is The Long, Long Trailer with Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz. Do you want to watch that." Red asked looking at the cable TV guide.

"Yes. That's one of my favorites too." Lizzie said.

Red nodded before placing the remote back on the side table.

Lizzie managed to stay awake for about half of the movie before she feel into a deep sleep. Red placed a hand to her forehead and found it to be cool. She was still very pale but looked better then she did when he first arrived. He sat next to her watching her sleep. He was tired but content. It had been far to many years since he got the opportunity to take care of someone when they were sick. Someone who needed him. The fact that it was Lizzie made it ever more special. He was surprised she allowed him to do without so much as a word. No fighting, no arguing, nothing. Just accepted his help. She must really be feeling bad Red thought to himself with a grin. He turned off the TV, flipped the switch on the bedside light and turned over on his side, facing her. He slept better that night then he had in years.

* * *

When Lizzie opened her eyes the next morning, the sun was peeking through the blinds once more. The space next to her on the bed was empty and cold which meant Red had already been up for awhile. She had woken up once during the night to go to the bathroom and found him sound asleep next to her. He never moved when she got out or back in the bed. She laid still for a minute to take stock of her body. Still sore but much better then yesterday. Her throat and chest still hurt but at least the vomiting and fever had stopped. She slowly got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Once she took care of business she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Because she slept in the braid Red had did, her hair was in waves and curls. Instead of pulling it back into a pony tail, she left it down. Her head was still a little sore.

Making her way back into the bedroom, she saw Red had laid out her morning medicine next to a fresh bottle of water on the nightstand. She took it before making her way out of the bedroom. Walking down the stairs she saw a small black bag and a matching garment bag laying next to the front door. She could make out Red's voice leading her to the kitchen. Once there she saw Red and Dembe at her kitchen table. Papers, files and a cup of coffee in front of Red, who was talking on the phone. He was dressed in a fresh navy blue suit, vest and tie sans jacket which was hanging on the back of his chair. Dembe sat next to him reading the morning paper.

Dembe spotted her first and stood up.

"Good morning Ms. Keen." Dembe said softly as he motioned for her to take his seat.

"Dembe I've told you to call me Liz." Lizzie responded sitting down. Dembe pulled out the chair at the end of the table as Red continued talking on the phone. When she sat down he nodded to her and gave her a look over.

Lizzie looked towards the microwave clock to check the time. 9:05AM.

She reached over to have a look at the front page of the newspaper Dembe had been reading. Seems I haven't missed much over the past couple of days Lizzie thought to herself. Threats of war, financial news and the latest celebrity sightings. Not necessarily in that order. Just as Lizzie pushed the paper aside, Red finished his call.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me! If you were needing someone like me to help you move a shipment of $100 million dollars worth of stolen diamonds out of Amsterdam, you'd think they wouldn't have any problem paying me my fee. Incredible!" Red said with a chuckle.

Lizzie stared at him in shock before shaking her head and saying, "I know as an FBI agent I should ask but I just can't bring myself to care right now."

Red laughed and said, "We'll come back to it when you're feeling better. How are you feeling this morning? You're look a lot better then you did yesterday ."

"I still feel bad but no where near as bad as I did. At least I'm not throwing up anymore. That's all I care about." Lizzie said.

"Did you take the pills I put out for you?" Red asked.

"Yes." Lizzie said.

"Good. You need some breakfast. You want more soup or do you want to try some eggs?" Red asked.

Lizzie thought for a moment before saying, "I think I want some eggs and some toast. I'm kind of hungry."

Red smiled at her as Dembe stood up. "Wait till you've had Dembe's scrambled eggs. They are fantastic! He takes them off the heat while they are still slightly runny and let's them continue cooking in the pan making them incredibly soft and fluffy."

Lizzie nodded as she laid her head down on her folded arms on the table. Dembe came over with a small glass of orange juice.

"This will help replenish some of the vitamins you lost." he said. "Would you like some peppermint tea with your breakfast or do you want to stick with water?"

"Some tea would be nice Dembe. Thank you." Lizzie said looking up at him with a smile. He nodded to turning back to the kitchen.

Lizzie sat sipping at her juice while Red organized his papers in front of him. As she raised her glass to her lips, a thought suddenly came in her head.

"Did you tell me you had a GPS tracker on my car or did I dream that?" Lizzie asked with a frown.

Red laughed.

The End!

A/N: All the books listed in this story are real. I have read them all and own some of them. I enjoyed them all very much. I have also watched all three movies listed in this story. I own Pillow Talk and The Long, Long Trailer and watch them both frequently. Both have been two of my very favorite movies for years. I highly recommend them

Review!


End file.
